


Sharing

by DValkyrie



Series: Thunder Rumbles when Adaar's Around [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Josie doesn't like sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine is pretty serious about not sharing her Carastian candies the Magister Tilani sent the Inquisition. TJ just wants to try one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> You look me in the eye and try to tell me that Quizzy wouldn't try to get one of these famed candies.

Tamsin-Jeanne Adaar left the war room with three reports under her arm. She was happy her advisors took their jobs so seriously. Opening the door to Josephine’s office, TJ saw the Ambassador (and love of her life,) sitting at her desk, counting some small circular objects. Josephine was humming to herself with a grin on her lips as TJ approached her, hands behind her back.  
“So,” TJ cleared her throat, as the Antivan woman didn’t look up at the sound of her unique footsteps. “Whatchya got here, Josie?”  
“These?” Josephine held out a few of the objects in her bronze porcelain hand. TJ took in the silver wrapping and white trimming. They looked like the truffles that were being served at the Winter Palace. “They are the Carastian candies Magister Tilani had sent us.”  
“Huh, they look a bit small, don’t you think?” TJ eyed the balls with a raised eyebrow. Josephine shrugged as she withdrew them, then proceeded to unwrap one. As a lady, she took the utmost care and etiquette in removing the plastic from the candy within. Upon folding the wrapping gently and placing it on her desk, Josephine looked at the clear blue candy as TJ eyed it with her hand on her hip. With a lick of her lips, Josephine popped the candy into her mouth, and sighed as its sugary taste melted over her tongue. She shut her eyes and became entranced by the taste. Andraste’s thighs, it tasted _so good._  
“Um, Josie? Thedas to Josie?” TJ waved a hand in front of her lover’s face with a grin. Josephine opened one eye, then raised a hand at the Inquisitor. TJ gave a mock scoff as Josephine sucked on the candy, enjoying every taste.  
“So I’m being replaced by candy? Ouch,” TJ observed her own fingernails with a chuckle. Josephine let out a dreamy sigh as she leaned back in her chair. “If contacting Tevinter was good for one thing, it was that.”  
“Well, now I’m curious,” TJ wished to satisfy her curiosity and extended out a large hand to try a candy, but she was smacked away by Josephine. There was a smirk on her face as she raised a perfect, black eyebrow. “I am a lady of my word, Inquisitor.”  
“Huh?” TJ was confused, and it was Josephine’s turn to scoff. “Did you not read my report, TJ? That’s not like you,” she looked at the report with her golden seal on it in TJ’s arms. TJ raised an eyebrow, and set down Cullen and Leliana’s reports on Josephine’s table to read it. The blonde Qunari skimmed the message, and once she got to the end….  
“…Ah,” TJ grinned and rolled up the parchment again. She looked at the woman, who was still smirking, and picked up her quill. “You really think I would _lie_ about this?”  
“It’s rather…drastic, Lady Montilyet,” TJ remarked as she picked up her parchment again, and tried to grab one candy for the second time. Josephine was quicker, and snatched them up before stuffing them into the pocket of her dress. “From my cold, dead, fingers,” she repeated the last words of her report with a wink, before starting to write a letter. TJ leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.  
“No need for that, I’ll figure out another way, Kadan,” she withdrew and left the room, smirking to herself.

 …

“You’re sure about this, Inquisitor?” Varric folded his arms as TJ nodded. They were at the tavern, sipping pints later than afternoon. “Of course I am. Josephine adores your books, so the latest chapter should get her to give up the candy, even just one.”  
Varric smiled and made and tsked at the Qunari. “I’ll give it a shot. Ruffles would not be able to resist _this.”_  
That evening, Varric walked up to TJ and sighed. “I took a shot, and she caught the arrow and snapped it in two...metaphorically speaking. Ruffles refused with this look in her eye that made me shiver,” he shook his head and let out a groan. TJ sighed and clapped a hand on the dwarf’s shoulder.  
“It’s fine, Varric. Thanks for trying,” she sighed as Varric gave a final nod before walking away. TJ hummed in thought, nursing her drink as she knotted her brow.  
  
“Sweetness, both her and the lolly. You long for the taste, no matter what. Doesn’t even like sweets, deprived from childhood, she’s tempting you,” That familiar speech grew louder as Cole approached TJ. The blonde qunari smiled up at her friend. “Yeah…Josephine isn’t playing nice at the moment, I just want one, and I don’t even like candy!”  
“I could help with that,” Cole shrugged with a tiny grin on his lips. TJ’s mind lit up with an idea. “You actually _could,_ Cole…Would mind trying for me?”  
  
…  
  
The next morning, TJ woke up to a blonde boy sitting on her couch in the foetal position. Shocked, the mage jumped out of her grand Orlesian bed and hurried over to her friend.  
“Cole? What’s wrong? What happened?” She asked, and as she drew closer, she heard the young boy muttering. “She didn’t forget…not forgotten…Cole is still there…Tried to help…couldn’t make her forget…”  
TJ noticed there was a small note pinned in the side of Cole’s signature hat. TJ gently took the note and recognized the handwriting at once:

 _“This is getting ridiculous. I can give you credit for such a cheap shot._  
_You really think I would forget about these delicious, succulent candies?_  
  
_Nice try, my love_  
_J,”_  
  
“I…take it she caught you?” TJ raised and eyebrow at Cole, who nodded and clamped himself tighter. “She saw me…I was invisible and she saw me…how…she remembers…”  
TJ sighed and patted Cole on the shoulder with a grin. “Don’t worry about it, Cole. Thanks for trying.”

-

 

TJ paced back and forth the top level of Skyhold’s tower, ignoring the ravens that cawed and the echo of her footsteps.  
“Inquisitor, you might as well just give up,” a familiar voice sighed as Leliana came into view, her hands behind her back and hood adorned. She couldn’t help but let her lips tug into a grin as the qunari let out an exasperated sigh. “No, I’m going to get one of those fucking candies if it kills me.”  
“Josie’s whole existence is about making promises, blackmailing and keeping her words true. You _really_ think you can break that?”  
“I can do a _lot_ of things with Josephine,” TJ smirked as Leliana wrinkled her nose. “There is such a thing as too much information, your worship,” she muttered as TJ leaned against the window to stare out into the sky. “Josephine has quite the sweet tooth, y’know.”  
“That she does,” Leliana agreed as she joined the Inquisitor in staring. “Josephine loves sweets, chocolates and anything sugary…”  
The pause made TJ raise her brow for the umpteenth time as Leliana twirled her thumbs. “But there is _one_ dessert she can’t bare to resist.”  
“Is that so?” the wheels started to turn in TJ’s head, but Leliana shot her a look, those blue eyes flashing. “I’ll tell you it, and help you acquire it, on one condition.” TJ straightened up as she nodded slowly. “Name it.”  
“I get one of those candies, too.”  
TJ looked at the Spymaster for a few seconds, and then extended her right hand with a grin. “Sister Nightingale, you have yourself a deal.”  
“Excellent,” Leliana smiled and gripped the Inquisitor’s large, grey hand.

 

-  
  
“…”  
“That’s it.”  
“Are you SERIOUS?!” TJ wailed as she stood outside the confectionary in Val Royeaux, her knees trembling at the sight. It was a _massive,_ chocolate zucotto that took up the entire window display. Mage ice was keeping the dessert cool.  
“So this is something she just can’t resist? No matter what?” TJ asked the Spymaster. “TJ, if you had a blade to your throat and Josephine had to choose between you and a zucotto, she would take the zucotto.”  
“Well, that’s reassuring,” TJ muttered as she stared at the giant thing.  
“Should we get it?”  
“Yes. The Inquisition has more than enough funds to pay for it,” Leliana urged her leader into the shop, eyeing a chocolate nug as they went inside.  
  
-  
  
“…”  
“Yep.”  
“Are you quite _serious?!”_ Josephine hissed at the two women standing in her office, the zucotto was placed in front of her on a wheeled trolley. Josephine knotted her brow as she stood up from the desk and stared at the dessert in front of her.  
“Come on, Josie,” Leliana teased with a musical tone in voice as the woman’s brow started to trickle with sweat. Josephine stared at the cake again, and unconsciously licked her lips. “H-How did you even get one of these? They’re an Antivan delicacy!”  
“A spymaster has her ways” Leliana grinned as she peered at her perfectly kempt nails. TJ jerked her head towards the cake with a grin. “It’s for you, a peace offering. All I ask for is one-”  
“Two,” Leliana corrected her with a dangerous tone in her voice. TJ let out an ‘ah’ in mistake. “Sorry, _two_ of those candies the magister sent you. Just two for the cake, that’s all I’m asking.”  
Josephine took another step forward, like a lioness stalking her prey. She eyed the cake with a judgemental glare, and slowly stuck her finger into it. The Antivan woman withdrew her finger and popped it in her mouth, tasting the flavours. Her nose wrinkled as she swallowed the content of her mouth, then _smiled._  
But it wasn’t the regular smile. This was that special smile the diplomat used to basically say ‘you failed, nice try” to nobles who tried to impress her. Leliana howled in rage. “NO!” She pointed a finger at the Antivan as her face scrunched up into a glower, but Josephine shrugged and turned to admire her own nails. “That’s _not_ a zucotto, it’s not from Antiva. _That,”_ she pointed at the cake as the smile grew, and TJ realized Leliana’s mistake. “It was made by an Orlesian chef,” TJ finished for her lover as Leliana dropped to her knees and threw her hands above her head. “NO NO NO NO NO!”  
“You messed up, dear Spymaster,” Josephine smiled as the spymaster was on the verge of angry tears. TJ let out a sigh of frustration and turned to get a servant to take the cake away. She looked over her shoulder and glared at Josephine.  
“This. Isn’t. Over,” she growled, but the Ambassador simply blew her lover a kiss, then winked as Leliana herself curled into the foetal position.

 

-

That night, TJ sat in her bed, reading a tome on Knight-Enchantment. She thought about using a fade cloak to get into Josephine’s office and take the candy, but her train of thought was forced off track as the woman of the hour walked up the stairs, her hands balled into fists. TJ glanced up at the woman, then back down at the tome.  
“Come now, TJ, no need to look at me like that. You only bought an Antivan dessert made by an Orlesian chef,” Josephine taunted lightly as she started to take off her clothes. Every second night, Josephine would sleep in the Inquisitor’s room. The dark-haired woman effortlessly stepped out of her clothes and slipped on her blue nightgown, then folded her day clothes neatly and placed them on the couch. “I am…still allowed to sleep here, yes?”  
“Of course you are, darling,” TJ grinned up at her, then back at her tome her attention went. Josephine smiled as she climbed into bed next to her lover, letting her black hair down from it's bun. TJ glanced over at Josephine, making herself comfortable by propping the pillows up against her back. She then retrieved one of her small dolls from underneath a pillow. TJ couldn’t help but smile.  
“So, which one is this?” she asked as Josephine held it in her porcelain fingers.  
“This one is Bella, she’s a rather new addition to my collection,” she answered, stroking the doll’s black fabric that was her hair. Josephine then moved her left hand up from the sheets, and unfolded her fingers, to reveal three of the candies. TJ shut the tome she was reading and sighed. “So the doll can have a candy, but I, Inquisitor Tamsin-Jeanne Adaar, cannot?”  
Josephine smiled as she unwrapped the candy and popped one in her mouth. She shook her head as she unpinned her braided bun, allowing her glossy black hair to fall to her breasts. “The candy is not for the doll,” she said, but her speech was impeded by the candy in her mouth. TJ placed the tome on her bedside table and shifted her position to lie on her side and face the Antivan woman. “So, you’re going to eat all three in front of me? Is this how you taunt those noble pricks to forge alliances with us? You’re evil, Josephine.”  
The Antivan woman giggled as her smile broadened. She leaned to kiss TJ on the cheek.  
“It’s usually with a letter or my tongue, not eating candy,” she answered as she popped another candy into her mouth.  
...  
TJ was given an idea. She leaned forward and let her golden hair down from it’s ponytail. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Josephine, her emerald eyes twinkling as she locked her gaze with Josephine’s hazel optics. “My, what’s with this all of a sudden?” Josephine asked with a raised eyebrow. TJ smiled, and prayed to the Maker that she kept a straight face. “Just to say that I give up, and you win, Kadan. You know, I even considered having Dorian kill you then bring you back to life, but that would be too drastic.”  
“You _think_?” Josephine exclaimed as TJ laughed sheepishly. She shrugged and tipped her head down in embarrassment, a blush creeping onto her face. “Yeah, but Leliana came just in time to suggest a different plan.”  
“Well, thank Andraste for that,” Josephine sighed as TJ’s eyes twinkled again. She moved one hand up to her lover’s cheek and caressed it. She brought the human closer to her, then kissed her gently, pulling away to make the woman want more. Josephine smiled and leaned into kiss her more, and It was her that made the choice to deepen the kiss as her tongue came out to play.  
_“Perfect,”_ TJ thought as she ever so carefully manoeuvred her tongue into Josephine’s mouth as her hand smoothed over the woman’s lustrous black hair. TJ could taste the candy’s sugary juices on the inside of Josephine’s mouth, and Josephine realized what the woman was doing, she snapped her eyes open as a noise of shock as TJ quickly curled her tongue around the small candy and exited from her mouth, the candy on her tongue.  
“You _Fiend!”_ the human exclaimed in rage. The Qunari gave the Antivan a playful smirk once her tongue was back in her mouth. She winked and kissed the woman on the lips quickly, then allowed herself to taste the candy.  
“Of all the- I cannot believe you!” Josephine continued to complain as TJ closed her eyes to focus on the taste: It was sweet, yet not overpowering. To her surprise, TJ rather enjoyed the candy. The Qunari licked her lips and let out a hum of pleasure. “Hmmm, and I don’t even _like_ candy!” she chuckled as Josephine fumed quietly with her arms crossed. She huffed and turned her nose up at her lover, and the blonde Qunari made a cooing noise as she leaned in to place a kiss on the Antivan’s cheek.  
“Come now, Josie. Everyone loses at least once in his or her lifetime. Besides, I only wanted one.”  
“I believe you needed two, or Leliana will bring down the Maker’s wrath on your delightful derrière,” Josephine muttered as TJ let out a bark of laughter; she was too smitten for Josephine’s disappointed demeanour that the thought of getting another candy for her Spymaster had slipped her mind. TJ moved forward and placed herself in a seductive pose, waggling her blonde eyebrows and grinning as she pictured herself as the epitome of sexual desire. “So, my Antivan goddess, who’s beauty and grace surpasses the Maker...”  
“No.”  
“Oh come on!” TJ wailed, a pang in her stomach from Josephine’s harsh shut down lingered as she let herself slump out of her position. Her face fell into the pillows, therefore muffling her speech. “Leliana is going to kill me if I don’t get her one.”  
Josephine smiled and caressed the top of her lover’s head, letting her porcelain fingers run through the blonde hair as she tsked.  
“I better start arranging your funeral, then.”


End file.
